Rough Ride Ranch
by biteme112
Summary: Bella is a cowgirl. Edward is a ranch hand. Things will get interesting with all the horse play going on.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own it, just playing with the characters.

BPOV

As I stepped out of the cab of my truck and took a deep breath I was finally able to relax. I was home. I'm Bella Swan, my dad Charlie is the proud owner of the Rough Ride Ranch. Thanks, to my first time riding the mare that daddy gave me for my fifth birthday and her giving me the ride of a lifetime our ranch had its name. I looked around taking in the scene before me. I watched the horses merrily relaxing in the pasture, the colts staying by their mama's side, the two beautiful girls standing on the porch steps with my daddy. Wait double back a minute, the two beautiful girls… "Rose! Alice!"

I went running up to the porch and gave my best friends a big hug. "What the hell are you two doing here? I thought you both had to work."

"We couldn't miss it when our rough riding sister came home."

"I'm so glad that you here!" I then leaned up and gave my daddy a kiss on the cheek. "Hi daddy."

"Hey Bells. You better get Sis out of the trailer, before she starts throwing a tantrum. Better yet let me get the new ranch hands out here so they can see how a real rider handles a horse. Lord knows that those three are good at manual labor and dealing with the gentle mares that we have, they get scared stiff when one of our feisty horses need taken care of. "

"That's fine daddy. Now that I have a break in the circuit I'll be around more to help break the guys and the horses in." Oops, that came out a little bit dirtier than I intended too. Oh well, Daddy knows that I only go for real cowboys, not the wanabe I have a Stetson and a boots so I can ride type of boys.

Oh I'm getting ahead of my self again. Sorry I got side tracked. While we wait on my daddy to drag the new hands out of the stable I'll tell you more of my story. As I said I am Bella Swan. I am the daughter or Renee and Charlie. We live in Texas and have a ranch. I myself am a real live cowgirl. The circuit that I mentioned is the WPRA. I am a barrel racer. I have been since I learned to ride. I am also the best when it comes to training horses. I am twenty-four years old and my best friends are Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon. Rose owns her own mechanics shop and Alice is a fashion designer. We aren't your typical Southern bells. We are in a class all to ourselves.

I walked to the back of the horse trailer as daddy walked up with three men that were attractive that is for sure. The first that I looked at was big and muscular. Brown hair and eyes and a cute smile with dimples. More Rose's type than mine. The next had blond hair and blue eyes. He was tall and muscular as well, not big muscles more defined. He was cute but, still not one hundred percent my type. Like I said I go for the real deal when it comes to my cowboys. The third had this coppery bronzish hair color and green eyes. He gave me a crocked smile when he noticed me looking at him. He had the boots, and wranglers on. His t-shirt was just tight enough to get a small glimpse of his biceps. He may not be full on cowboy, but he sure is yummy looking.

"Bells, Alice, Rose. This is Emmitt Cullen, Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen. They have been on the ranch for a couple weeks. They are still learning the routine around here, so take it easy on them Bells."

"Boys, this is my daughter Bella, and her best friends Rosalie and Alice. As I have told you Bells is the boss when it comes to the horses. She knows what she is doing and you will learn a lot from her. Bells, go ahead and get Sis out."

I opened up the trailer hatch and lowered the ramp. I slowly walked to along Sis' right side gliding my hand as I went, to keep her calm. Sis gets a little antsy if she's been on the trailer too long. I started to back her out while talking gently to her. Once I had her unloaded I turned to the boys. It was time for them to learn that I'm not a helpless little thing and that I can handle horses better than them. I need their respect and can't have them trying to protect me. Plus if they piss Sis off there will be hell to pay.

"Hi boys. I am Bella and this beautiful mare here is Twisted Sister. We call her Sis for short. I know my way around horses and have been riding and training since I could walk. So please don't doubt what I say. Sis is my barrel racing horse. Please leave her alone unless I ask you to be near her. She is my pride and joy, and I don't need one of you to cuase her to be jumpy. She is a little keyed up as it is. I'm sure we will get along well. I don't want to come across as a harpy. Sis is just very important and no one should handle her but me. No offense to you at all. It was nice meeting you."

I looked at the girls and told them I would call them to make plans for tomorrow later tonight. I asked my dad to put up my truck and the horse trailer. As for me and Sis, I used the trailer to mount her bareback, grabbed hold of her mane and had her run into a gallop towards the pasture.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it.

Chp 2

BPOV

Sis was happy to be free of the trailer. As soon as I jumped down she turned and nuzzled her nose into my shoulder, as to say thank you. Sis is a great horse. We have this understanding that only a rider and horse can have. She trusts me to keep her safe and healthy as I trust her to keep me safe when we go through the barrels. She gave me a little push as if to say get going, go take care of yourself for a few. Like I said, we have an understanding.

I was walking in the backdoor of the stable when the new guys cam walking through the front. I just kept walking and looking in on the horses as I walked by each door. As I looked in on one of our new colts I noticed that she wasn't putting weight on her back left hoof. I started open the door to her stall, when Edward came up and said that I shouldn't go in there. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Pardon me, but this colt is hurt if you would look at how she is standing. She needs someone to look at it."

"Well we'll take care of it. She is a bit wild and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

I rolled my eyes, and opened the door anyways. "Edward, once again back to my little speech, I know what I'm doing. My dad warned me that you boys were skittish when it came to our feisty horses. It looks like I'm going to start training you boys too. Go get Emmett and Jasper and all of you come stand at the door. I don't need you in here making her more nervous since you're all scared."

"Bella really let your dad take care of it. She startles real easy. If you insist on going on there I'll get the others not for you to teach us, but to help in case you need to get out."

Once again I rolled my eyes and walked in the stall. I just stood there letting her get acclimated to my presence. She started to step forward when the boys came back. I glanced back at them and told them in a soft voice to stay quiet and pay attention.

I turned my attention back on the colt and took a small step forward, making sure I kept eye contact. I then slowly lifted my hand and started talking softly to her. She didn't back away, but twitched when I took another step forward. I was three steps away from her then. I put my hand in front of her nose so she could start getting my scent, all the while still talking softly. I took a couple more steps and I was able to place my hand on her nose. I slowly started moving back along her body. Her eyes were following me the whole time. Once I got back to her left flank was she getting antsy. She couldn't quite see me so I started talking to her in a smooth calm voice once again. She was calm and let me pick up her hoof. I quickly noticed the thorn near her hoof and made quick work of pulling it out. She didn't like it and tried to kick me but I stood up and made my way back up to her head letting her know I was done. She nuzzled me in thanks and let a low whiney, as I walked out the door.

"Guys, I'm sure you know what your doing or my dad wouldn't of hired you. I don't mean to come off as a crass, mean bitch. You just can't be afraid of them. Dad said you were good around our calm horses, but not so much the jumpy ones. As you saw I let her get used to me and stayed calm. Keep eye contact and speak to them. I have been around horses all my life, you all will get used them and they used to you and the trust will be there. I just earned that horses trust and now when I go near her she won't start as easily."

I started walking away when I heard one of the guys say my name.

"Thanks for not treating us like we are complete idiots, I'm sure we will learn a lot from you. We were told you were the best ,and you attitude isn't bitchy. You just come across a bit hard." Jasper said to me calmly.

"Thanks Jasper. I'm like the horses. I startle easily. Give me some time and come at me gently, and you'll earn my trust."

I needed to call the girls and I needed a drink. We were going out tonight and we were going to go to Scarlet's.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it.

Thanks for the reviews teambellaedward and LyndsBaby.

We get to know why Bella is the way she is this chapter!

Chp 3

EPOV

I looked at Jasper and Emmett and they were making the same face that I was. It clearly said WTF. She is amazing, but skittish and that just doesn't make any sense. She seems confident until she is near us.

Jasper spoke up "I think that we need to talk to Charlie. I mean Bella seems like a cool girl and she sure as shit knows horses, but I feel like I'm missing something here."

With that we walked up to the house and sat on the porch next to Charlie. He looked at us and simply nodded like he knew what we were going to start asking.

"Boys, get showered and changed and meet at Scarlet's in about an hour. You all are going to want a couple of drinks during and after I tell you her story. She's going to want to calf rope me and tie to me a bronco for this."

After a quick shower for each of us, I found myself sitting across from Charlie with a beer in my hand. Jasper sat at the table and passed us all a shot of tequila. We threw it back and Charlie began to tell us what we needed to know.

"All right, Bella and the girls will be here in about an hour. She was meeting them at El Toro and then coming here. Tonight you will get to witness Bells in her element, among the people that care about her. Look on the wall over by the bull. "

We each got up and walked over to the wall. There were so many pictures. Many of them were of Bella, on a beautiful painted horse. On her head was a Stetson with a tiara. I looked over at Jasper and I started nodding my head. Bella was and possibly still is a rodeo princess. We turned to head back to Charlie to see that he had bought another round of beers. This is becoming more and more interesting.

"So Charlie, Bella was a rodeo princess?" Emmett came out and asked what was on my mind.

"That she was Emmett. She has been working on getting that title back for two years now. "The look on Charlie's face was that of a proud papa at first. Then he became pretty damn serious.

"Three years ago, Bella was dating a bull rider. You may have heard of him. His name is James Altman. They dated for about a year. I thought things were going fine with their relationship. I didn't ask questions, and Bella acting like herself, so I had no reason to worry. "I didn't like were Charlie was going with this.

"She was the rodeo princess. The horse she is on in those pictures. Do you recognize her?"

I thought about it for a minute and she looked like one of the mares that we used. "Is that Angel? The paint that we use for breeding?"

"Yes, the very one, Angel was Bella's racer. The night before the final rodeo of the circuit, Bella went to register and she left James to unload Angel for her. When Bella got back to the trailer Angel had a long deep gash across her left back flank. When Bella confronted James about it, he simply shrugged and said now she would have more time to support him. Of course Bella went off on James and dumped his ass on the spot. He had cut Angel so badly that she can never run again. That is why Bella is so careful of Sis, and herself. He was jealous of Bella's success. When they were at events it didn't matter if they were for the WPRA for the PRCA Bella would get the attention. So in the end James tried to make it so that Bella wouldn't be able to get the attention. "

I couldn't help but voice my thoughts. "Basically, Bella was at the top of her game and James ripped it from her because he wanted the attention. He made it so that Bella is afraid to let anyone else handle Sis incase it happens again. Plus she is slow to trust new people because she feels like she has to watch her back. That piece of shit!"

"I appreciate the fact that you feel so strongly about the situation Edward. Bella, spent the next year after Angels' injury training Sis, and helping Angel heal. Just stay yourselves and she will warm up to you faster than you think. The fact that I trust you puts you boys ahead of the game. I'm going to head home now. You might want to stay for a little while though. Bells and the girls tend to be the life of the party around here."

"Thanks Charlie. We'll see you in the morning." I was thankful for the fact that he told us about what happened to Bella. I can see why she acted the way that she did. I'm sure from the looks on Jasper and Emmett's faces that they are having the same thoughts as me.

We just sat there and talked about what we thought of the situation and how we thought we could speed up the process to earn Bella's trust. Soon we heard cat calls and yells about a princess. We turned towards the door and in walked a star so bright and shiny that I couldn't look away. In walked Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it.

Listen to Jason Aldean-She's Country while reading this chp.

Chp 4

BPOV

I caught my dad coming out of Scarlett's as I was getting ready to head in. The look on his face was one of guilt.

"You told the new guys huh?"

"Bells, I had to. They were pretty damn confused after you went in the house this afternoon. Plus I figured they needed to know. You know once word gets out that your home that there'll be a mess of folks trying to gain your attention. Those boys can help keep things under control."

"I know Daddy. I would have rather told them myself but I get it."

He nodded and turned to walk towards his truck. "Hey Daddy! Don't wait up!" I was going to have a good time tonight. I needed to let loose and have a little fun. No need to keep Charlie waiting up incase I don't make it home.

As I walked in, a few people noticed and waved. Some asked how I was doing and when my next event was. This was home. The people here knew me and cared about. They weren't talking to me to gain anything. They just wanted to check in on me.

Rose and Alice were already at the bar when I got up it. I noticed that Jake was tending tonight, but he was down at the other end of the bar. I look at Rose and Ali and nodded. It was time for the fun to begin. We three girls tend to raise a little hell. When I'm home the bar tends to be busier due to my status. No I'm not being cocky. I'm not home much and when I am I tend to be training and breaking new horses, so when I do get out my friends tend to flock to get a chance to see me. "Hey Black! What's a Princess gotta do to get a drink in this place? Dance on the bar a little?" No worries that is normal behavior for me in here. Like I said, I'm home. I don't need to worry about what people think, because they all know me. Hell most of them have watched me grow up or have grown up with me.

Jake turned around saw me and his grin couldn't have gotten any bigger. I knew what was coming and couldn't wait. He grabbed the blow horn from behind the bar and then you heard. "Holy Shit people! We have been graced with the presence of a princess. " Then you hear the crowd yell "YEE HAW!" "Since it has been so long since our fair Princess has been seen I think she needs to grace us with a little somthin somthin. What do ya'll say?" Once again we hear "YEE HAW!"

I look at the girls and smiled. I turned around to see who would be useful and I saw the new guys looking a little confused. I used my eyes to tell the girls to go explain what's going on since they looked a little uneasy. I'm guessing from not having a clue about what was going on.

I climbed up on the bar and grabbed the horn from Jake. "Who here wants to buy me a drink?" Several hands and hell yeahs were seen and heard. "You know what to do!" I was waiting on my girls to get my back. Rose nodded her head and Ali was bouncing like a bunny on crack. We were ready to play. "Ali and Rose do you have out lovely participants?" The girls took the boys be the hand and brought them up to the bar. They then climbed up and adjusted there clothes a little. I smiled and winked at Jake and then our song came on. (She's Country-Jason Aldean). We have a dance that we do to this song. This is how we pay homage to the bar.

We do a few steps and slides and then we shimmy and shake. We have so much fun. The crowd was really into it tonight too. We strutted down the bar until we were placed right in front of the guys. The looks on their faces were priceless. As the song ended we yelled Giddy up and jumped from the bar onto the guys backs. Rose was on Emmett's, Alice was on Jasper's and I got the pleasure of feeling Edwards back and shoulder muscles shift as he carried me to a table.

I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek as I hopped down of his back. "Thanks, guys. I really didn't feel like being carried around by the three stooges tonight." Edward asked what I meant, and Alice jumped in before I could say anything. "What Bella means is that we have three guys that keep trying to be in the postion that you were just in, and the last time we did that we ended up agreeing in a drunken mess that it would be there turn, and they have not failed to remind us every chance they get. So we kind of lucked out when you were willing to help. " Jasper jumped in and with a slow drawl " It was our pleasure ladies. We will help anytime."

With that we had some shots brought over, and we got to know each other better.


	5. AN Help

Hey for my next chapter the group is going to ask each other questions. Any and all question suggestions are much appreciated. I have some but I want them to answer some of what you want to know as well. So please leave a review with your suggestions.

Thanks! Biteme112


End file.
